1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operation device, an imaging device, and a remote imaging system.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2013-090348, filed Apr. 23, 2013, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
A remote control system which enables continuous imaging in an imaging device such as a digital camera to be executed in accordance with remote control from an operation device such as a personal computer (PC) connected by wire or a smartphone is known. For example, a remote control system which implements the continuous imaging by detecting the pressing and release of a switch provided on an operation device which is a different body from an imaging device and transmitting commands representing a continuous imaging start and a continuous imaging end from the operation device to the imaging device is known (for example, see Japanese Patent No. 4374253).